Sweet Korroh
by Mel.2004
Summary: Serie de fics, con propósito de la semana Korroh 2014 M para el fic final.
1. Chapter 1

**Semana Korroh  
Dia : 1**  
**Raiting : K**  
**Genres : Family/Humor**  
**Resumen: Iroh debe llevarse a su hijo a una importante reunión. Lamentablemente para el, el pequeño tiene el mismo carácter que su madre.¿Que sucederá?**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_El descubrimiento_**

El general despertó más temprano de lo usual. Unos gritos hicieron que abandonara su sueño.  
Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí encontró a la morena intentando hablar con un niño, de tez blanca y ojos color celeste. Tenía su cabello, color negro, muy alborotado.  
-¿Te hemos despertado? - pregunto ella.  
-No te preocupes - dijo aún con voz ronca - debo levantarme temprano. ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Tahiel está molesto porque tiene hambre pero no quiere comer lo que le prepare.  
Iroh se agacho, para quedar a la altura del pequeño niño de tan solo tres años.  
-Tahiel, tu madre preparo la comida para ti. Debes comer.  
-¡No quiero! - grito el niño.

El la miro a ella, esperando una salvación. Su hijo tenía el mismo carácter que su madre, no podía lidiar con él.  
-No sé qué hacer – dijo mientras se levantaba.  
-Haz lo que quieras – dijo ella suspirando – solo procura que coma. Tal vez no llegue a cenar.  
-¿Qué? – grito el - ¿Te vas?  
-Surgió una emergencia – dijo ella mientras se ponía sus botas – un pequeño grupo de rebeldes, nada importante, pero Lin quiere que este ahí.  
-¿Eso significa que me dejaras con Tahiel?  
-Si, eres su padre.  
-No, definitivamente no. Hoy es la reunión - contesto desesperado.  
-¿Cuál reunión? – pregunto ella.  
-Sabes que en poco tiempo asumiré como señor del fuego. Debo hacer todos los trámites legales, reunirme con los sabios. Aun debo demostrar que soy capaz para el trono.  
-Lo siento, pero nadie puede hacerse cargo de Tahiel. Pema está ocupada con los niños. Rohan tiene fiebre y los demás estaremos con Lin.  
-¿No puedes llevártelo tu?  
-Oh, sí – dijo ella con sarcasmo – porque es mejor que mi hijo de tres años este conmigo en una batalla. Tal vez descubramos de una vez por todas si es un maestro fuego o agua. Perdona por sugerir que lo lleves a una aburrida reunión.  
-No vas a llevártelo ¿Verdad?  
-Me conoces tan bien – dijo ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – vuelvo tarde.  
Tomo al niño en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Adiós Tahiel – dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo.  
-Adiós mami – contesto el pequeño niño.  
-Espera – dijo el – no me dejes a-  
Fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta. Ella se había ido.

El pequeño miro a su padre.  
-Parece que somos tú y yo – dijo él.  
-Tengo hambre.  
-Come la comida que te preparo tu madre – contesto.  
-¡No quiero! – dijo tirándose en el suelo.  
El niño había comenzado un berrinche, mientras que Iroh comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
-Espero que encargarme de una Nación entera sea más fácil que esto.  
El general miro el reloj y casi se altera al darse cuenta de lo tarde que es.  
-¡Llego tarde! – dice mientras corre a buscar su abrigo.  
-Papi, tengo hambre – volvió a repetir el niño.  
-Luego comerás, ahora debes acompañar a papi a una reunión muy importante – dijo mientras cargaba al niño en brazos.

* * *

El general llego corriendo a la sala de reuniones.  
Observo la gran puerta dorada.  
-Escúchame Tahiel – dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos – debes comportarte aquí ¿Está bien?  
-Pero tengo hambre – dijo el pequeño  
-Al salir de aquí comeremos, te lo prometo.

Bajo a su hijo y entro de la mano del pequeño a la sala.  
Un grupo de tres ancianos, los más sabios de la nación del fuego, se mostraron sorprendidos al ver esa escena.  
-General Iroh ¿A qué se debe este? ….. ¿Honor? – inquirió uno observando al niño.  
Los sabios eran muy irritables. Debían hablar temas importantes y no querían lidiar con un niño.  
-Lo siento, no tuve alternativa – contesto el – pero les aseguro que no notaran su presencia.  
El genera se sentó alrededor de la gran mesa, mientras que su pequeño hijo se sentó en el suelo, jugando con sus pies.  
-Bueno, comencemos – dijo uno de los sabios.

Así comenzaron a tratar cada uno de los temas importantes de la Nación del fuego.  
El niño se levanto y se acerco a uno de los ancianos, que estaba totalmente calvo.  
-¿Por qué no tienes pelo? – pregunto con total inocencia.  
La cara de Iroh se volvió roja. No podía creerlo.  
El anciano intento evitarlo, pero el niño insistió.  
-¿Acaso naciste así?  
-No – se limito a responder.  
-¿Te lo has arrancado? ¿Por eso tienes esa cara de enojado?  
_"Creo que no seré el señor del fuego. Tendré suerte si no me ejecutan"_  
-Tahiel – dijo el general tomando a su hijo – no debemos decirle esas cosas a las personas mayores.  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto él. Tenía el mismo carácter impulsivo que su madre.  
-Porque no, puede ser molesto a veces. Quédate quieto ¿Si?

El general se disculpo y prosiguieron la reunión.  
-Definitivamente muestras muchas aptitudes para este cargo – dijo uno, haciendo sentir orgulloso a Iroh.  
-Yo quiero ser el señor del fuego – dijo de repente el niño, lleno de alegría, subiéndose a la mesa.  
-Tahiel, baja – dijo su padre.  
-Tú no puedes ser el señor del fuego – le contesto el anciano calvo.  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto él, molesto.  
-Porque eres muy joven – contesto firme el anciano – además, aun no sabemos si dominas el fuego.  
-Pero eso no es justo – dijo el pequeño – no es necesario dominar el fuego.  
-Si que lo es.  
El pequeño comenzó con otra rabieta e Iroh vio venir el final de su carrera.  
-¡No es justo! – gritaba el pequeño que estaba sobre la mesa, ya que su padre no había logrado bajarlo.  
-Tahiel – dijo Iroh – baja.  
-¡No! Yo quiero dominar el fuego como tú, papi.  
Iroh estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
Una llama salió de repente. Tenía potencia y estuvo a punto de quemar la barba de uno de los ancianos. Todos se tiraron al piso por instinto, excepto Iroh, que se quedo mirando de donde provenía.  
-Tahiel – dijo incrédulo - ¡Eres un maestro fuego!  
El pequeño observo sus manos.  
-Parece que serás el próximo señor del fuego, luego de tu padre – comento el anciano calvo.  
El pequeño comenzó a saltar de alegría.  
-¡Sí! ¡Soy un maestro fuego!  
Iroh tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo. Aun no podía creer el potencial que tenia con tan solo tres años.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo sonriendo.

Para sorpresa de Iroh los sabios comenzaron a reír.  
-No recuerdo la última vez que reí – comento uno.  
-Iroh – dijo otro posando su mano en el hombro del general – serás un gran señor del fuego.  
-¿De verdad? – decía él, incrédulo.  
-Lo juro.  
-¿Y yo? – preguntó el pequeño.  
El anciano calvo se dirigió a él.  
-Definitivamente tu serás el mejor señor del fuego que haya tenido esta nación – dijo para luego alborotarle el pelo.  
El general no podía creer que su hijo haya "ablandado" a los sabios.

* * *

Llego a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-Papi, tengo hambre – dijo su hijo.  
-Veremos que tenemos por aquí.  
Iroh comenzó a buscar algo para preparar, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca había cocinado.  
-Tahiel ¿Qué te parece si-  
El general dejo de hablar cuando encontró a su hijo comiendo la comida que su madre había preparado a la mañana.  
-Tahiel ¿Te gusta la comida?  
-Si – dijo mientras devoraba la comida con sus manos- está muy rica.  
-¿No está fría?  
-Si, pero ya la calenté.  
-¿Cómo? – preguntó el.  
-Así – dijo para luego encender una pequeña llama en comparación con la anterior.  
_"Al parecer saca su potencial cuando está enojado"_  
-Tahiel, me alegro que seas un maestro fuego, pero debes tener cuidado ¿Si?  
-Si, papi.  
El sonido de la puerta se escucho de nuevo.

-Finalmente llegue – dijo la morena mientras entraba a su hogar.  
-Mami – grito el niño corriendo hacia Korra.  
-Hola Tahiel – dijo abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos - ¿Cómo está el niño más lindo de toda la nación del fuego?  
EL pequeño comenzó a reír.  
-Veo que lo has hecho bien – le comento a Iroh – y has logrado que coma su comida. ¿Alguna novedad?  
-Si – dijo el sonriendo – muchas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Semana Korroh  
Dia : 2**  
**Raiting : K+  
Genre : Romance/Humor**  
**Resumen: Iroh y Korra celebran su aniversario en un bar. Ambos pierden el control y terminan borrachos. ¿Como acabara su noche?**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_**Aniversario**_

La morena salió de su cuarto. Tenía un vestido color celeste, que ajustaba muy bien sus curvas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, algo raro en ella.  
-¿Como me veo? - le pregunto al joven general que se encontraba frente a ella.  
Iroh quedo con la boca abierta.  
-¿Eso es un cumplido? - pregunto ella.  
-Claro que lo es - dijo saliendo de su asombro - estas hermosa.  
Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.  
-¿Vamos? - pregunto ella.  
-Claro.

* * *

Entraron a un bar que solían frecuentar de vez en cuando. Pidieron su trago favorito y comenzaron a beber y charlar.  
El general estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la primera vez que acepto sus sentimientos por la morena.

_**"Iroh estaba en un bar bebiendo. Esa era su novena o décima copa, no lo sabía. Luego de la cuarta, perdió la cuenta.**_  
_**Se sentía el hombre más estúpido de la tierra. Se había enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona. Se había enamorado del Avatar.**_  
_**Al principio le costó reconocerlo. Trataba convencerse de que era solo una especie de admiración hacia ella, nada más.**_  
_**Pasaban los días y sus sentimientos no se iban.**_  
_**Se veían muy seguido debido a una misión en la que estaban trabajando. Por la noche, ambos salían a admirar las estrellas y allí surgían conversaciones.**_  
_**A pesar de que ella estaba soltera, el no podía evitar morir de celos cuando estaba cerca de su ex-novio. El maestro fuego.**_  
_**Recordar todo esto le hacía ver que tal vez ella nunca seria suya.**_  
_**Lleno de indignación, lleno su copa de nuevo y bebió.**_  
_**Una mano toco su hombro**_  
_**-¿Iroh?**_  
_**-¿Korra?**_  
_**Al principio pensó que estaba alucinando debido al alcohol, pero luego sintió un dolor en su mejilla que le hizo darse cuenta de que era real.**_  
_**El toco su mejilla, sin entender porque la morena había hecho eso.**_  
_**-¡Idiota! - grito ella. Para su suerte, Iroh era el único que quedaba en el bar**_  
_**Levanto su mano dispuesta a dar otro golpe, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la cargo a su hombro. No haría una escena, no allí.**_  
_**-¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota!**_  
_**Si no era suficiente tener el alcohol en la sangre, la morena se movía demasiado. Iroh se detuvo fuera del bar y la bajo, por miedo a caerse junto con ella.**_  
_**-¿Que te sucede?**_  
_**-¿Me preguntas a mí que me sucede?**_  
_**-Si - dijo él. En verdad le costaba mucho concentrarse con el nivel de ebriedad que llevaba.**_  
_**-Te estuvimos buscando durante cuatro horas.**_  
_**-¿Cuatro horas? - pregunto desconcertado - ¿Qué hora es?**_  
_**-Tarde, muy tarde.**_  
_**El miro el cielo, el cual estaba oscuro. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.**_  
_**-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba?**_  
_**El, sin saber porque, se sonrojo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía una oportunidad.**_  
_**No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o el ambiente de estar en una noche los dos solos, pero el general tomo a la morena, quien seguía hablando y gritando, por su cintura y la callo con un beso.**_  
_**A los pocos segundos se separo.**_  
_**-Parece que te quedaste sin palabras - comento él.**_  
_**Ella lo tomo por el cuello y repitió el beso, para su sorpresa.**_  
_**Cuando se separaron, el sonrió. Finalmente lo sabía, ella lo quería."**_

-¡Iroh! - grito la morena.  
-Lo siento, estaba pensando en aquella noche en que-  
-En que te emborrachaste, dejándome preocupada. - termino de decir ella.  
-Hey, tú me diste una bofetada.  
-La merecías - contesto sonriendo.  
-Es increíble, que luego de dos años, sigamos viniendo aquí. El lugar donde te di el primer beso.  
-Este lugar es donde comenzó todo, además hoy no es un día como cualquier otro.  
-Lo sé  
Ambos sonrieron.  
-¡Feliz aniversario! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Llegaron tambaleándose a su casa. Habían perdido su auto control y ahora, ambos estaban borrachos.  
Ella dio un paso y casi cae, de no ser por Iroh, quien la tomo antes.  
Ambos comenzaron a reír.  
Les tomo un par de minutos llegar a su cuarto, ya que estaba escaleras arriba.  
Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, comenzaron a besarse.  
-Quítame el vestido - dijo ella.  
El general intento hacerlo, pero era inútil. Estaba demasiado borracho.  
-Olvidado, yo mismo lo haré - dijo poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.  
-Ten cuidado o vas a - no pudo seguir debido al ruido de la morena al chocar contra el suelo - caerte.  
-Ayudame - dijo ella.  
El comenzó a reír, no porque no le importara su estado, si no por la situación.

El le dio la mano y ella se abalanzo sobre él. Al parecer ninguno calculo su fuerza, ya que terminaron en el extremo opuesto, otra vez en el suelo.  
-¡Iroh! - grito ella.  
-¿Qué? No es mi culpa - dijo el - eso es lo que sucede cuando bebes demás.  
-Cállate - dijo mientras se levantaba - yo estoy bien.  
-Demuéstralo.  
La morena se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y salió por el pequeño balcón.  
-¿Korra?

El salió y observo a la joven contra la baranda del balcón.  
-Korra, es peligroso. Ven aquí.  
-Espera quiero dem- ella callo debido a que la baranda se rompió.  
Iroh llego a tiempo para tomarla del cierre de su vestido. Lo bajo hasta la cintura y luego, al notar que eso no funcionaria, la tomo por los pies, ya que su peso estaba haciendo efecto.  
-Korra, ayúdame.  
Ella comenzó a reír.  
-Hablo en serio Korra.  
Quejándose de lo agua fiestas que podía llegar a ser a veces, la morena realizo una ráfaga de viento, que la impulso de nuevo a la habitación.  
-Oh - dijo mientras se levantaba - finalmente pudiste bajar el cierre.  
La joven se saco el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. El hizo lo mismo, solo que quedo totalmente desnudo.  
Ambos se subieron a la cama.  
-Ayúdame con esto - decía mientras de daba media vuelta para que el pudiera desabrochar su sostén  
Una vez más perdió el equilibrio y termino en el suelo. Esta vez se quedo allí, estaba demasiado agotada como para incorporarse.  
El comenzó a reír en la cama y quedo dormido.

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, sin recordar nada.  
El se sentó en la cama y observo a la morena que estaba en el piso.  
-¿Que sucedió? - pregunto ella.  
-Lo obvio - supuso al encontrarse el desnudo y ella en ropa interior.  
Ella hizo un movimiento y el dolor de sus golpes y pasar un rato durmiendo en el suelo, apareció.  
-Nunca pensé que eras así de salvaje.  
El sonrió victoriosamente.  
Le tendió su mano y la ayudó a subir a la cama.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también - respondió ella besándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Semana Korroh**  
**Dia : 3**  
**Raiting: K**  
**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**Resumen : Iroh y Korra deben encargarse de preparar un pastel. Solo hay un problema, ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar.**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_El pastel_**

Iroh estaba sentado en el sillón.  
Observo la habitación, llena de papeles de colores y demás decorativos.  
Dejo salir un leve bufido, eso eran tan aburrido para su gusto.  
Una serpentina color rosa cae sobre su cabeza. Levanta la vista y ve a la morena sobre una escalera.  
-Lo siento – dice ella.  
-¿En verdad es necesario esto?  
-Claro – dice ella bajando de la escalera – siempre es bueno festejar un cumpleaños.  
-No para mí – dice el.  
-Disculpa, no sabía que estaba hablando con el señor aguafiestas – dijo con tono irónico.  
Últimamente habían entablado una gran amistad, ninguno lo había planeado, solo que con tantas emergencias y situaciones que resolver juntos, se fueron acercando el uno al otro. No sabía bien en qué punto de la relación ella había comenzado a ponerle apodos.  
-Además – prosiguió ella – no es tu cumpleaños, es de Bumi.  
El se sentó de nuevo, esperando que todo suceda rápido.  
-¿Podrías al menos colaborar?  
-Por los espíritus – dijo mientras se levantaba con calma - ¿Qué debo hacer?  
Ella sonrió.  
-Aun falta hacer la torta.  
-¿Tengo cara de pastelero? – pregunto levantando una ceja.  
Ella rio.  
-No, tienes cara de un hombre muy amargado.

El simplemente la siguió hasta la cocina, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus apodos cariñosos.  
-¿No podría hacerlo Pema? – pregunto tratando de tomar la salida fácil.  
-Ella está junto con los demás comprando algunas cosas, estamos solos tú y yo.  
Se sonrojo un poco y se sintió estúpido por ello. Hace un par de semanas se sincero consigo mismo y admitió que no veía a Korra como aquella amiga que alguna vez fue, tal vez al principio de la relación. Sentía algo más.  
De cualquier forma, ella nunca estaría con él. Ella lo veía con cariño y amor, peor el amor que le tenía aun hermano mayor quizás, nada más.  
-Tranquilo, no será tan malo – comento ella al ver que quedo en silencio.

La morena busco en uno de los cajones y saco un delantal. Lo tomo y lo alzo, mostrándoselo mientras sonreía.  
-Oh, no – dijo inmediatamente mirando el delantal rosa.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto ella.  
-¿En verdad me lo preguntas?  
-Si  
-En primer lugar, es color rosa y en segundo lugar, no se cocinar.  
-¿Alguna razón más?  
-Si – dijo alzando la voz - ¡Es rosa!  
-Oh vamos, ese color rojo ya está muy visto.  
-¿Qué hay de malo en él? – dijo mirando su uniforme.  
-Nada, pero los cambios son buenos, si lo sabré yo – dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Aun sigo sin saber cómo cocinar  
-Esta bien – dijo ella suspirando – te ayudare.  
-¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto sorprendido.  
En los meses que compartieron de amistad ella nunca toco algún elemento de la cocina, el llego a bromear con que era alérgica a ellos.  
-No, pero dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno ¿No?  
-Si tú lo dices.  
El observa como ella toma un mantel y se lo coloca. Luego se coloca de espaldas a él.  
-¿Puedes ayudarme?

El general observo el delantal, el cual se ataba detrás del cuello y la cintura. Con un mal pulso, debido a los nervios, ato el delantal por la cintura. Se acerco un poco más para atarlo a la altura del cuello y pudo sentir su aroma. Por unos momentos se perdió en una fantasía, en la que estaban en la misma situación, solo que él estaba atando un fino collar de compromiso a su cuello.  
-¿Ya está? – pregunto ella, haciendo que el vuelva a la realidad.  
-Em…. Si – dijo mientras terminaba de atarlo.  
-Gracias.  
Ella saco un recipiente y vertió en el, los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la torta.  
-¿Vas a quedarte mirando o vas a ayudar?  
El dejo de observarla y se acerco a ayudarla.  
Cuando terminaron, pusieron la torta en el horno.  
-Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar – dijo sonriendo.  
El observo a aquella morena que lo traía loco. Tenía puesto un delantal color blanco, el pelo recogido y rastros de harina por toda su cara.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto ella burlonamente.  
Hace una par de semanas, habría pasado por alto esa pregunta, pero ahora tuvo que tragar saliva y forzar su voz para que no se oyera débil.  
-No  
Ella alzo una ceja  
-¿Así que soy fea?  
El comenzó a sudar y desesperarse.  
Ella estallo en una carcajada  
-Tranquilo, era una broma.

Ella se va a observar el horno  
-Oh no – dice preocupada – no funciona.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntas él.  
-No lo sé, el tiempo es poco.  
Ella camina de un lado a otro, hasta que se detiene.  
-Ya se – dijo tomando la torta y entregándosela a él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tú vas a cocinarla.  
-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo.  
-Si, has fuego control.  
-Esta bien.

El hizo fuego control y logro cocinar la torta. El único inconveniente era que al calentarse la torta, el molde sobre el cual estaba también lo hizo. El general no tardo en sentir sus manos arder.  
Grito y lanzo la torta por los aires.  
-Iroh – dijo la morena mientras tomaba la torta aun en el aire.  
Rápidamente ella grito al sentir la misma sensación que él y la torta termino en el suelo.  
-Mira lo que has hecho – grita furiosa ella.  
-¿Yo? – dijo el – Tú fuiste quien la dejaste caer  
-Si, peor todo sucedió por tu culpa. Tú la dejaste caer primero.  
-No intentes persuadirme – comenzó a gritar ella.  
El suspiro. La había hecho enfadar, estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Al quinto sermón de ella, decidió actuar de una vez por todas, para que se detenga.  
-Además te dije que de-  
Ella fue interrumpida por el general, quien la tomo por la cintura y le estampo un beso.  
La morena lo tomo por el cuello y profundizo el beso. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por la falta de aire.  
-Al parecer has quedado en silencio.  
Ella se sonrojo al instante.  
-Llegamos – se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Pema entro a la cocina y casi se desmaya al ver la escena.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que hicieron?!  
-Larga historia – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-Por suerte ya compre la torta – dijo al observar la vieja torta en el suelo – pero luego ambos deben limpiar esto.

Cuando la celebración termino, ambos se reunieron de nuevo en la cocina. Todos estaban durmiendo ya.  
-Comencemos – dijo ella.  
-Korra – la detuvo el – yo… No sé qué decir… Ya sabes, acerca de-  
Esta vez ella fue la que comenzó el beso. Él lo profundizo, al fin podía probar el sabor de sus labios.  
-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto temiendo que todo sea un sueño.  
Ella comenzó a reír.  
-Me sorprende que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de la forma en que te miro.  
-¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto el incrédulo.  
-Desde que te salve, la primera vez.  
Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el la tomo por la cintura y la beso de nuevo.  
-Te amo – le dijo cuando se separaron.  
-Yo también – dijo para darle un golpe en el hombro – pero eso no te salvara de limpiar. Sé que preferirías estar en otro lado – comento mientras comenzaba a limpiar todo.  
-Créeme, no quisiera estar en ningún lugar más que este – respondió sonriendo.

* * *

_Sigo aqui, aportando a la semana Korroh. Espero que les guste y me disculpo por que me haya quedado tan breve._


	4. Chapter 4

**Semana Korroh**  
**Dia : 4**  
**Raiting : K+**  
**Genre : Romance/Humor **  
**Resumen : Es el cumpleaños del honrado general Iroh y todos están invitados. A mitad de la celebración, Korra escapa de allí hacia una playa cercana. Lo que no sabe, es que Iroh ya se había adelantado y también estaba alli.**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

_**Cumpleaños feliz**_

Era un día de celebración en la nación del fuego. El próximo heredero al trono, el general Iroh, cumplía años.  
La noticia llego a todos lados, incluso hasta la tribu del agua, donde se encontraba Korra, visitando a sus padres.  
El avatar y todo su equipo arribaron por la mañana muy temprano, para tener tiempo. La fiesta seria por la noche.

La morena se alojo en una casa cerca del palacio, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.  
Paso la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo, el viaje la había agotado.  
Por la noche, llena de energía, comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta. Se puso un vestido color rojo, ajustado a su cuerpo, que caja con gracia y delicadeza desde la cintura hacia abajo. Por primera vez, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, ya que su peinado de la tribu agua no combinaba con su vestido. No es que le importara, pero no podía presentarse así ante una persona de tan rango, sobre todo porque la prensa y los invitados, se lo harán saber.  
Cuando estuvo lista, salió de allí y se dirigió al palacio, escoltada por su maestro.

Llego al palacio y se sorprendió ante tanta belleza y lujos. Estaba ambientada a la perfección. La música clásica sonaba de fondo.  
-Avatar Korra - dijo Iroh, quien estaba recibiendo a los invitados, uno por uno.  
-General, es un honor estar aquí - dijo haciendo una cordial reverencia  
-El honor es mío - contesto él, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
La morena siguió su camino, hacia otro lado, para dejar al general recibiendo más gente.

Había pasado poco más de una hora y ya no soportaba más eso.  
No se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente. Las personas estaban atentas a su apariencia, querían aparentar lo que no eran.  
Vio venir a Bolin y sonrió. La diversión comenzaría  
-Hola No  
-Hola Korra, esta fiesta es muy linda ¿Verdad?  
-No la soporto más, que bueno que viniste aquí.  
-Lo siento, pero me dirijo hacia la mesa con comida ¿Has visto la cantidad de cosas que hay allí?  
-Si - respondió suspirando.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio  
-¿Donde está Mako? - pregunto.  
-Esta con Asami. Aun no decide que vestir. Ya sabes cómo es ella.  
-¿Así que estoy sola? - intento preguntar, pero el chico ya se había ido hacia la comida.

Harta de todo, salió al patio, para tomar aire fresco.  
Observo la noche. El cielo están hermoso, muy estrellado.  
Respiro profundo, intentando librarse de tanto aburrimiento.  
Se percato de que, no muy lejos de allí, había una playa, muy deshabitada. Era perfecta, podría estar sola y tener contacto con el agua.  
Con cautela, bajo hasta ella, sin que nadie la viera.

Llego y camino sobre la arena. Se saco sus zapatos, los cuales la harían caer tarde o temprano. Suspiro al sentir sus pies hundirse.  
Camino lentamente hacia el agua, levantando su vestido, para no mojarlo. Cuando el agua toco sus pies, cerró los ojos, suspirando.  
-Esto es tan relajante - comento al aire.  
-Si que lo es - contesto una voz.  
Abrió los ojos de par en par y debido a la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio.  
Se vio empapada de arriba hacia abajo, con su maquillaje corrido.  
Se levanto rápidamente para observar a la persona culpable de eso.  
-¿Que crees q- se detuvo en seco cuando observo bien.  
-¿Iroh? - pregunto.  
-Avatar Korra, lo siento. No era mi intención asustarla – dijo el.  
-Bueno, te ha salido bastante bien, haz arruinado mi vestido - respondió un poco molesta.  
-Yo creo que aun se ve bien - comento, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la morena, la cual agradeció la oscuridad que impedía notarlo.  
Su cerebro unió todas las piezas.  
-¿No deberías estar en el palacio?  
El río suavemente  
-Quise alejarme de todo. A veces tanta formalidad puede ser insoportable - dijo sentándose en la arena - al parecer usted también piensa como yo.  
-Korra - dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado - llámame Korra.  
-Tu dime Iroh - dijo sonriendo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. El miraba el mar sin decir nada y ella no sabía qué hacer.  
-Iroh - dijo para romper el silencio.  
-¿Si? - pregunto él.  
Se maldijo a sí misma. Ahora debía inventar una pregunta. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?  
Se volvió a maldecir.  
El soltó una pequeña risa.  
-¿Por qué te interesa?  
-No lo sé, de todas formas entiendo si no quieres responder. Suelo ser muy impulsiva.  
-A veces eso es más una ventaja que una desventaja. No tengo problema en decirte mi edad, aunque soy mayor de lo que crees.  
-¿Que tanto?  
-Podría ser tu padre  
-¡¿Qué?! - pregunto ella abriendo su boca.  
El comenzó a reír, más fuerte esta vez.  
-Es broma, no es para tanto. Aunque si podría ser tu hermano mayor.  
-Eso está mejor.  
Quedaron en silencio de nuevo.  
-¿Molesta mucho? - pregunto él.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Ese tipo de personas, que pretenden ser lo que no son.  
-Demasiado. No soy así y no sé cómo mantener mi boca cerrada. Eso va en contra de ellos. ¿Que hay de ti?  
-Creo que me he acostumbrado, ya sabes, desde pequeño tuve que convivir con ellos. Aún así, de vez en cuando se necesita un descanso.  
-Te entiendo. Es como si a veces lo único que necesitara es  
**_-Desaparecer por un rato_** - terminaron la frase los dos al mismo tiempo.  
Ambos apartaron la mirada, un poco avergonzados.

-Será mejor que vuelva - dijo el levantándose  
-Yo también lo haré - dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el vestido se volvió más pesado debido a la cantidad de agua que traía consigo - ayúdame Iroh.  
El le ofreció su mano y cuando ella hizo un amague a levantarse, la quito e hizo que cayera hacia el agua. Una vez más, la morena estaba empapada  
-¡¿Que has hecho?! - dijo furiosa.  
El solo comenzó a reír y ella se sorprendió de lo bromista que podía llegar a ser  
-¿Por que esa cara? - pregunto el - pareces uno de ellos  
-¿Uno de quien?  
-De las personas de la fiesta.  
-Te arrepentirás de eso - dijo para luego hacer agua control.  
Se creó una enorme ola, la cual empapo al general.  
Ahora era ella quien reía.

El general la tomo de los hombros, dispuesta a empujarla de nuevo, pero ella se resistió. Por el forcejeo, ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella sobre él.  
-No puedes vencerme soy el A-  
No alcanzo a terminar la frase, que él ya la había dejado en el suelo de nuevo.  
Se levanto y ella hizo lo mismo. La morena se acerco para atacar al general.  
-Estoy preparado - dijo el en posición de lucha - he tenido muchos combates ya.  
Ella se acerco aún más y Iroh la tomo por la cintura y la beso.  
La morena estaba anonadada. Sentir los labios del general, era muy cálido. Amaba esa sensación, aunque nunca se imagino experimentarla. Lo tomo por el cuello, mientras el profundizaba el beso.  
Se separaron por la falta de aire.  
-Espero que no te enfrentes a todos los enemigos así - comento ella, casi sin aliento.  
-No te preocupes, esta técnica es solo para ti – dijo con una sonrisa.  
Ella sonrió y ambos volvieron a besarse.  
Así finalizo el cumpleaños de Iroh. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

_Bueno, aqui sigo con la semana Korroh. El miercoles y jueves no he subido fics, por lo que lo subire a todo entre hoy y mañana_  
_¡Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Semana Korroh**  
**Dia : 5**  
**Raiting : K**  
**Genre : Romance**  
**Resumen : Iroh y Korra comienzan a conversar acerca de sus vidas. En algun momento, la conversacion se desvia y terminan pelando.**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_La Pelea_**

La morena se encontraba sentada sobre el césped. Su equipo y las fuerzas armadas habían convocado a una reunión para discutir planes para futuros conflictos.  
Luego de un par de horas de debatir habían llegado a un acuerdo en las partes básicas.  
Necesitaba aire fresco, por lo que salió de allí.

Sintió unos pasos aproximarse y volteo su cabeza.  
-General Iroh - dijo con cortesía  
-Avatar Korra - contesto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
El general suspiro mientras miraba al horizonte  
-¿Día duro? - pregunto  
-Aburrido diría yo. Odio tantas formalidades, necesito más acción.  
-¿Esta diciendo que prefiere pelear a esto? - pregunto con una ceja levantada  
Ella rio  
-No en realidad, es solo que esto es muy aburrido para mí. Lo mismo sucedió con mi entrenamiento. Prefiero concentrarme en lo práctico, no lo teórico.  
-Creo que la entiendo. Pase gran parte de mi vida rodeado de gente que no sabía hacer otra cosa que hablar. De pequeño me educaron en los mejores institutos, los cuales son los más aburridos y exigentes.  
-Dímelo a mí - contesto sarcásticamente - que te entrenen para ser el Avatar no es fácil, sobre todo cuando eres una niña.  
-De todas formas no has sufrido tanta presión en tu entrenamiento como deberías - comento  
-¿Disculpa?  
La morena estaba un poco confundida ¿Eso había sido un insulto?

-No me malinterprete, pero creo que de elegir cual entrenamiento fue más exigente, sería el mío. Ya sabes, mi familia tiene mucha trayectoria y peso en el fuego control, mi abuelo fue un muy poderoso maestro fuego. Creo que era de esperar que apenas dominara el fuego, me entrenarían para sacar lo mejor de mí.  
-Entiendo su punto general, pero permítame recordar que usted solo tuvo que aprender un elemento. Yo aprendí todos.  
El río un poco  
-El elemento fuego es más complicado de lo que usted cree, Avatar Korra.  
Ese comentario golpeo directo su orgullo  
-Creo saber lo complicado que es. Podía hacer fuego control a muy temprana edad - comento orgullosa.  
-Si, pero logro dominarlo en su adolescencia y aún así no creo que sepa todas sus técnicas.  
-Tal vez tenga razón, pero no tenía tiempo que perder al intentar dominar los elementos restantes. Usted tuvo mucho tiempo para dominarlo.  
-También se necesita años para ponerlo en práctica, algo que le falta aún.  
¿Acababa de decirle niña?  
-Oh, eso es algo que usted posee muy bien ¿No?  
La cara del general se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos y la morena canto victoria internamente.  
-Con los años viene la experiencia.  
-A veces no es solo cuestión de experiencia. Es decir, no olvide que yo lo salve de morir ahogado  
Por un momento el general parecía que iba a perder su formalidad ante tal insolencia de la morena, pero luego se tomo unos segundos para pensar.  
-No lo olvido y aún se lo agradezco, pero ese no es el tema que está en discusión. Tratamos de debatir quien es mejor maestro fuego.  
-Lo cual es injusto si solo nos concentramos en ese elemento.  
-Yo domino solo eso - comento con una risa burlona, la cual causo ira en la morena  
-¡Pero yo no!  
-Calma Avatar Korra - dijo el - no se angustie. Si lo que necesita es unas lecciones y no sabe como pedirlas, estaré encantado de enseñarle.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Eso es todo - grito ella para levantarse del césped.  
El hizo lo mismo y ella tomo una posición de lucha, dejándole confundido.  
-Un Agni Kai, tú y yo.  
El río por lo bajo  
-No voy a enfrentarme a usted - dijo seguro para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar  
-¿Temes que sea mejor maestra fuego que tú? - grito ella.  
El se detuvo. El que busca encuentra y ella definitivamente se encontraría con su peor lado.  
-Esta bien - dijo mientras se desprendía de su chaqueta de las fuerzas armadas.  
La morena no tardo en atacar. Lanzo dos bolas de fuego, las cuales el general evadió fácilmente. El, en cambio, creo una gran llamarada de fuego, pero Korra logro bloquearlo.  
La morena creó una pared de fuego, dificultando la visión para Iroh. Luego, con sus habilidades de combate, logro derribarlo en pocos segundos.  
-¿Fui muy dura? - pregunto mientras le daba la mano al general, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
El se levanto con una sonrisa y la joven supo que algo andaba mal. Iroh dirigió dos misiles de fuego a Korra. La morena comenzó a correr para evadirlos, pero era imposible. Como no podía librarse de ellos, empleo agua control para hacerlo.  
-¿Fui muy duro? - pregunto él con un tono burlesco  
-¿Como has hecho eso? - pregunto en su asombro la morena. Nunca había visto tal técnica.  
-Ahora me entiendes cuando digo que el fuego es complicado. Posee muchas técnicas, algunas toman años hasta aprenderlas  
-Quiero aprender a hacer eso - comento ella.  
El general río un poco.  
-Me temo que no mucha gente es capaz de hacerlo. Esta es una técnica avanzada.  
La morena dejo su orgullo de lado y se acerco al general.  
-Dijiste que si te lo pedía podrías enseñarme.  
-No lo sé - dijo él, esperando que rogara - tal vez sea una mala idea.

Para sorpresa de Iroh, la morena comenzó a acercarse aún más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. El retrocedido, hasta que choco contra una pared. La joven puso ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras ponía sus pies en punta para alcanzar la altura del general. La joven se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Iroh, pero luego dirigió su boca a pocos centímetros de su oreja.  
-Vamos Iroh - susurro - por favor.  
El se estremeció al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma. Su cuerpo y el suyo estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
La joven puso su cara cerca de la del general. El observo sus ojos y quedo hipnotizado ante ellos. Intento alejar sus pensamientos, pero luego ella mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que el desee mandar todo al demonio, tomarla del mentón y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.  
-Es-Esta bien - dijo con un nudo en la garganta  
Ella sonrió  
-Gracias Iroh, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, para seguir con lo nuestro.  
La morena le dio un beso en el fin de la comisura de sus labios, dejándole confundido acerca de si el beso había sido dirigido hacia su mejilla o hacia su boca.  
El toco el lugar del beso, mientras la observaba alejarse corriendo.  
-Seguir con lo nuestro - susurro él, mientras suspiraba.  
Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea.

* * *

_Hola a todos_  
_Me he atrasado y debo subir tres fic ahora. Me disculpo si quedaron algo cortos. El ultimo lo hice con mas tiempo, por lo que es mas largos_  
_¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Semana Korroh**  
**Dia : 6**  
**Genre : Romance**  
**Raiting : K**  
**Resumen : Iroh esta enfermo. ¿Quien mejor que Korra para atenderlo?**

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_Medicina_**

Hace unas semanas el equipo avatar y las fuerzas armadas se habían unido contra un pequeño grupo de personas.  
Se reunían en un gran complejo, para discutir acerca de estrategias.  
Lamentablemente, durante esos días, un virus se había propagado por esa zona. No era nada grave, pero las personas afectadas se sentían más débiles de lo normal.  
La mayoría de los soldados lo tenía, incluido el general Iroh.  
El equipo Avatar se encargaba de atenderlos.

La morena estaba en la puerta de la habitación del general. Llamo y le dieron el permiso de entrar.  
-Avatar Korra - dijo el general desde su cama - es un honor. Lamento recibirla en estas condiciones.  
-No es problema - comento ella con una sonrisa.  
Tomo un pequeño frasco y vertió su contenido en una taza, para luego dársela al general.  
-¿Que es eso? - pregunto mirando a la morena.  
-Su medicina  
-¿Estas segura? - pregunto al notar su olor extraño.  
-Me ofende general ¿Acaso no confía en mí? - comento irónicamente.

El sonrió. Si tan solo ella supiera que el confiaba con su vida. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco cuando, pero termino enamorado del Avatar. Todas las noches se maldecía, más bien a su corazón, por tomar esa decisión  
El tomo el contenido de la taza y ella sonrió. Sí tan solo fuera así de fácil hacerla feliz, era el pensamiento que surgía en el.  
Dejo la taza a un costado e intento mantener un tema de conversación, para evitar que ella se vaya  
-¿Donde están los demás? Ya sabes, Bolin, Mako  
-Están comprando mas medicina - dijo ella apenas escucho el nombre del maestro fuego. Parecía como si le incomodara.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio y el comenzó a desesperarse.  
-¿Esta todo bien con Mako?  
Una vez que hizo la pregunta, sintió ganas de asesinarse. No sabía desde cuando era así de impulsivo.  
Para su suerte, ella lo miro tranquila y se sentó en la cama, al lado suyo.  
-Si - dijo suspirando - en realidad no lo sé. Es solo que desde que terminamos n-  
-¡¿Qué?! - grito el sin dejarla terminar.  
Nunca imagino que ellos se habían separado. Solo pensó que estaban atravesando un momento difícil como pareja. Además, no era de leer esas revistas de chismes y rumores.  
-Lo siento - dijo un poco sonrojado  
-Esta bien, supongo que no esperabas eso. Hace ya un tiempo que terminamos lo nuestro, pero aún es un poco incomodo.  
-Pronto las cosas mejoraran - comento tomándola del hombro.  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Claro. Cuando cada uno siga con su vida, verán esto como una anécdota graciosa.  
-Que tierno eres al creer que seguiré con ni vida amorosa.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto sorprendido.  
-Por favor Iroh - comento suspirando - mírame. Soy irrespetuosa, agresiva, impulsiva, estoy ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo en salvar personas. No son cosas positivas a la hora de relacionarse.  
-No digas eso Korra. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de estar contigo. Si no lo hacen por tu tarea como Avatar son unos idiotas. Yo valoro lo decidida e impulsiva que eres, además también eres muy hermosa y-  
Ella se sonrojo y el dejo de hablar, notando que había metido la pata.  
-¿En verdad crees eso de mi?  
-Si - respondió intentando parecer desinteresado - las jóvenes de la tribu agua tienen rasgos muy bellos

Juraría que la cara de la morena hizo una mueca de decepción, pero eso era imposible.  
-Oh, ya veo.  
Quedaron en silencio de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué piensas así de ti? ¿Acaso estas enamorada de alguien?  
Ella se sonrojo aún más.  
-Algo así, pero no creo que funcione.  
El evito sonreír, aunque debía admitir que odiaba la idea de imaginarla con alguien más.  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?  
-Ya lo has hecho - comento riendo - y no creo que funcione porque él no siente lo mismo por mí.  
-¿El te dijo eso?  
-No, pero es obvio que no siente lo mismo.  
-Sigo sin entender como supones eso  
-Porque si no, no estaríamos aquí, solo hablando.  
La morena analizo lo que había dicho y tapo su boca.  
-Iroh - dijo avergonzada - lo siento. No quise... Es decir... No... Soy una idiota, no me hagas caso  
Antes de que la joven pudiera levantarse para retirarse, la tomo por el brazo y la tiro de nuevo a la cama. Tomo su mentón y la beso. Ella cerro sus ojos y lo tomo por su pelo, profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
-No tienes una idea de cuánto soñaba con esto - comento él.  
-Al parecer los dos lo anhelábamos.  
Escucharon los gritos de Bolin y se separaron aún más.  
-Chicos - dijo el agitado - no encontramos la medicina aún. Debemos ir más lejos. Korra, debes quedarte aquí cuidando a Iroh y los demás ¿Te molesta?  
Ella sonrió  
-Por supuesto que no, ve tranquilo.  
Una vez que el joven se marchó, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Semana Korroh  
Dia : 7  
Genre : Romance**  
**Raiting : M (es mi primer lemon, les pido compasión)**  
**Resumen: Iroh se somete a un pequeño reto que le ha preparado su novia, pero las cosas se ponen calientes.  
**

* * *

**_Sweet Tea_**

Un joven hombre de la nación del fuego estaba sentado en el suelo.  
Estaba sobre el suelo, sentado con una perfecta postura, típica de un general.  
El cuarto solo estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas, las cuales eran suficientes para hacer notar su tez blanca.  
Su cabello, color negro, estaba un poco alborotado. Sus ojos color dorado estaban ocultos ya que una final tela color rojo envolvía su cara debajo de sus cejas, impidiéndole la visión.  
Intento agudizar otros de sus sentidos, como el oído, para percatarse de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y suspiro. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente esos pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba.  
-Sigo sin entender el propósito de esto – comento manteniendo su postura.  
-Ya lo harás – respondió una voz que conocía muy bien.  
Una persona se puso frente a él y lo inundo su delicioso aroma.  
La persona tomo una soga y ato sus manos por delante de él.  
-Korra - dijo casi suspirando - no sé cual sea el plan, pero estoy dudando, además no cr-  
Fue interrumpido. La morena había puesto un dedo un su boca, para callarlo.  
-Tranquilo - dijo suavemente - ¿Confías en mí?  
-Por supuesto - contesto muy seguro. El haría todo por ella.

La joven morena tomo una pequeña taza y la acerco hacia él.  
El sintió un aroma acercarse. Cuando estuvo bajo su nariz dejo que el calor que provenía de la taza lo atrapara. Con cuidado, tomo un poco del contenido de ella.  
-¿Y bien? - pregunto ella.  
-Te negro - dijo sin dudar un segundo - lo llaman el "te eterno", ya que puede durar mucho tiempo.  
-Has acertado - contestó ella.  
La morena tomo otra de las tazas y la dirigió de nuevo hacia el general.  
El repitió el procedimiento anterior.  
-Te blanco - dijo sin esperar a que ella pregunté - se dice que tiene la propiedad de rejuvenecer.  
-Vas muy bien - contestó ella mientras tomaba otra taza.  
Esta vez el general se tomo un par de segundos para degustar.  
-Te azul. También llamado el " te fortalecedor".  
-Vaya -contesto la morena - eres bueno en esto.  
El sonrió.  
-Claro que lo soy. Está en mi sangre.  
Ella tomo la ultima taza de la habitación y la acerco lentamente a él.  
-Veamos cómo te va con este.  
Apenas lo probo sintió un fuerte sabor en su boca. Sin duda era el más fuerte de los demás. Su sabor se destacaba.  
-Te rojo - dijo sonriendo - o el "Te de los emperadores", es uno de los más finos y exquisitos.  
-Parece que lo has hecho de maravilla.  
-Desátame ahora.  
-No tan rápido mi general - dijo mientras dejaba la taza en su lugar - aún falta uno.  
El suspiro.  
-Esta bien. Pero será el último.  
Sintió un calor en sus labios, pero era totalmente diferente al que emanaba el té. Era el calor de los labios de la morena, su morena.  
El beso duro pocos segundos.  
-¿Que dices de eso? - preguntó ella.  
-No lo sé aún - dijo sonriendo - necesito otra muestra, de ser posible.

Ella se acerco hacia el de nuevo. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le planto otro beso. El cambio esa postura perfecta de general e hizo que ella quede sentada en sus piernas.  
La joven dirigió sus besos a su cuello. Comenzó detrás de la oreja y siguió bajando lentamente.  
El comenzó a intentar desatar su vendaje, moviendo sus manos, intentando librarse de la soga, pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.  
-Aún no - susurró a su oído.  
El suspiro. Ella era su debilidad y usaba eso en su contra.  
Con cada beso de la morena sentía ganas de tomar el control. De tirar esa maldita soga, tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.  
Cada beso era una tortura para él. Ella sabía eso y lo hacía cada vez más lento.

La joven comenzó a jugar con el cabello del general mientras con su mano libre comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando lo logro, acaricio su piel, lo que provocó un pequeño gemido en Iroh.  
-¿Ansioso, mi general? - dijo en forma provocativa.  
El solo suspiro, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo.  
La morena, quien seguía sentada sobre las piernas del general, apoyo su peso en el, haciendo que quede acostado sobre el suelo. Ella quedo sobre él una vez más.  
Lo tomo de las muñecas y las dirigió hacia la parte de arriba, justo por encima de su cabeza.  
Siguió dándole besos, solo que esta vez comenzó desde abajo hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a la parte del cuello, le dedicó más tiempo, provocandole una pequeña marca.  
-Korra - dijo el suavemente.  
-¿Si? - pregunto ella con total normalidad. Por más que su vista estuviera obstruida, el sabia que en ese momento estaría sonriendo.  
Tuvo que apretar sus puños para no sacar su lado más salvaje en ese momento y tomar el control.  
-Por favor - respondió suavemente - deja de jugar.  
-No entiendo a que te refieres... Oh, ya se - dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído - ¿Quieres que te libere?  
-Por favor - dijo suplicando. Ella sacaba su lado más débil.  
Escucho una pequeña risa.

Sintió que la mano de la morena recorría de arriba hacia abajo su pecho. Esto le provoco escalofríos.  
Su respiración comenzó a cambiar. Era mucho más rápida, estaba ansioso.  
Ella subió sus manos y lo desato.  
El no perdió tiempo. Rápidamente se quito la venda de los ojos y tomo a la joven por la cintura. Hizo que se acostara sobre el suelo y él se puso sobre ella.  
La morena intento volver a la posición inicial, pero él la tomo por las muñecas para impedirlo. No la dejaría tomar el control, no ahora.  
-Oh, no - dijo sonriendo - ahora veras lo que sucede cuando me provocas.  
Metió su mano bajo la camisa de la joven y comenzó a acariciar su piel. Subió un poco más y toco uno de sus pezones. Ella gimió al instante, lo que provocó una sonrisa victoriosa en el.  
De repente él se levanto, dejando la confundida.  
-Ven - dijo mientras le daba la mano.  
Ella se incorporó y el comenzó a besarla de nuevo.  
-No vamos a hacerlo aquí - dijo mientras observaba todas las tazas del suelo.  
El atacó su cuello, lentamente. Luego de unos segundos, la primera marca apareció.

La tomo de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared. Puso sus manos en la parte baja de su cintura, mientras ella levantaba sus piernas y las envolvía en sus caderas.  
El se aseguró de sostenerla y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.  
Cuando llegó, con cuidado se dejo caer en la cama.  
No perdió tiempo y en dos segundos la dejo en ropa interior.  
Se detuvo a observarla.  
-Eres tan hermosa - dijo, provocando que ella se sonrojara.  
La morena lo tomo del cabello para besarlo.  
El se incorporo e hizo que ella quedara de nuevo sentada sobre él.  
Le quito su sostén y ella pego su pecho con el suyo.  
Sintió una presión en sus pantalones. No aguantaba más.

Dejo de besar el cuerpo de la joven por dos segundos, mientras se desvestía hasta quedar totalmente desnudo.  
Ella volvió a su posición y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el bulto del general.  
-¡Espera! – dijo separándose – me olvide de preparar un te p-  
-Oh, no – dijo el general mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella – no aguanto más.  
Con una desesperación enorme, se coloco sobre ella y le saco la poca ropa que le quedaba.  
Se dirigió a besar su cuello, pero luego bajo hacia sus pezones. La morena mordía su labio para evitar gritar de excitación.  
-No te contengas – dijo el susurrando a su oído – quiero oírte gritar, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre.  
-Iroh yo-  
Ella grito cuando sintió la boca de su amado tocar su condición de mujer. Se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas, mientras sentía que enloquecía.  
-Iroh – dijo ella suavemente.- por favor.  
El sonrió por dentro. Estaba suplicando.  
-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto. Los roles se habían invertido.  
-A ti – dijo con la respiración agitada.  
El rozo su pene contra su entrada varias veces, haciéndola enloquecer.  
-Iroh, no juegues conmigo – suplicaba ella.  
Como todo caballero, el hizo lo que ella le pedía. Entro completamente en ella. La morena se aferro a su espalda, mientras él le daba besos en el cuello.  
Con cada embestida ella tocaba el cielo con las manos.  
-Iroh, más rápido – dijo gimiendo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, el aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, oyéndola gritar cada vez más fuerte.  
Ella comenzó a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de él.  
Sentía que su orgasmo estaba por llegar. Las respiraciones de los dos estaban al máximo, jadeando, sudando.  
Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron a su clímax.  
Cayeron agotados en la cama. Ella se acostó sobre el pecho del general.  
-¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?- pregunto a su novia.  
-Dijiste que conocías cada especie de té, así que decidí probarte.  
-Definitivamente, debemos repetir esto.

* * *

_Y asi termina oficialmente mi colaboración con la semana Korroh_  
_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
